Bray
Braylin Horton '''(born October 31, 1981), better known by his ring name '''Bray S. Spur, SteelSpur, Cobra, or Mystique, is an American professional CAW wrestler currently signed with Online Championship Wrestling. He is best known for his stint in Undisputed Championship Wrestling. He has also appeared in various Northeast promotions. Early life Braylin was born on October 31, 1981, in Columbus, Mississippi. He spent his early years in Greenville, Mississippi, but moved back to Columbus when he was ten. In his high school years, he competed on his school's wrestling team, soon becoming the team captain. However, during one match, an accident severely crippled his right leg, in which he still suffers from to this day. Despite this, he competed for various independent circuits in his late 20's as "The Superstar" Braylin Horton. He then came upon uCw (Undisputed Championship Wrestling). Undisputed Championship Wrestling (2012-2014) Debut (2012) Braylin, now going by SteelSpur, made his debut for uCw competiting for the Television Championship against RampageTricky, in a losing effort. After this loss, he would take a hiatus to regroup. Return and various title shots (2013) He then went inactive for over a year until he made his return in February 2013 as a surprise entrant in the Bound for Gold 2013 series as a heel, debuting a new attire and look, defeating Leon Justice in an Extreme Rules match. The following week, he confirmed his heel turn by cutting a promo trashing the uCw locker room and stating that with his changed attitude, he would accomplish more. The next week, he defeated Kronik. He then defeated Leon Justice in a rematch Steel Cage match the following Nitro. At Bound 4 Gold, he competed for the Intercontinental Championship, but lost to XSP. The following Nitro, he lost to TJSmash. He then entered the March Mayhem tournament, defeating Young Money by forfeit, however lost to MMD the next week. He also lost to Kronik in a rematch the next week. He no-showed Nitro the next week in a match against Beast, but the match was scrubbed anyway. He lost a TV Title match the following week to Electric Killer. He then began wrestling sporadically due to his knee injury. He then began to form a tag team with newcomer Larrikin, dubbing themselves Emotive Sanctuary. He, however wound up defeating Larrikin in a match to qualify for the IC Gauntlet at The Gauntlet PPV. He was eliminated by Wolf. The following week, he defeated Beast to advance to a Fatal-4-Way IC Title match at Summer Salute. He was defeated in that match by Jordan Rodriguez. The follwing Nitro, he began starting his interview show Devil's Den, interviewing the likes of Jordan Rodriguez. He was defeated by CastStar the following week in a Submission match. He entered a Break Through Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for a championship. He was eliminated by Dan Bezzist, his supposed friend. The following weeks, he stopped competing due to his aggravating knee injury. On his next Den interviews, he interviewed James Jester and Dan Bezzist, getting assaulted by both of them. During this time, his brother Mystique had been appearing on uCw television, sending warnings to Dan Bezzist. During his fourth interview, he portrayed a face-like persona against his guest Cast. Cast and Steel engaged in a verbal war, which ended in Steel hitting Cast with a steel chair and walking off. His departure was interrupted by other superstars, including General Manager Jordan Collins, whom SteelSpur bashed after his interference. Collins then gave SteelSpur an ultimatum, in which he would stay a talk show host, or win some gold. He reappeared that night, cutting a promo verbally assaulting uCw, its management and its superstars, including Collins, which led him to declaring himself a 'free agent' of uCw and being taken out of the arena with security, showing signs of quitting uCw. The next week, he returned to Nitro by verbally assaulting Dan Bezzist's family. On September 5th, Mystique had been suspended indefinitely from uCw, leading SteelSpur to assert himself into getting Mystique reinstated, to no avail. Later that day, he did a Devil's Den interview with his guest being Mystique, but then revealed that he was in fact Mystique under a mask. He then performed a (kayfabe) shoot on Collins and uCw. SteelSpur was not fired, however, but given a warning. His feud with Dan Bezzist resumed, with the fans cheering SteelSpur over Dan despite he was the heel and Dan was the face. This led to a match between the two at the Royal Riot PPV. Over the next few weeks, SteelSpur acted less-heelish and more as a face as he interviewed various heels on his Devil's Den show. Cobra, rebellion and departure At Riot, SteelSpur returned to action and defeated Dan Bezzist. After the match, SteelSpur cut a scathing shoot promo critizing the uCw locker room. This would garner the attention of the uCw superstars, while also leading SteelSpur to turn face for the first time in his career. Soonafter, SteelSpur was fired from uCw, just weeks after his return. On the following Nitro, SteelSpur won his job back in a match against a hand-picked opponent named Alig. The following week, SteelSpur quit uCw, just weeks before his contract expired. He returned a few weeks later, challenging the new uCw Champion, uCw General Manager GeN to a match at Undisputed. He accepted, on the stipulation that it would be a Hell in a Cell match. At the same time, he portrayed a ghoul-like character named Cobra, and managed to win the Hardcore Championship as him. However, down the road, SteelSpur once again quit uCw, this time for good. 2nd Return and Global Champion Weeks after supposedly leaving uCw, Steel would continue to appear, supporting Jordan Collins's WSX against GeN's New Breed. He would keep an ominous silence although. However, his silence was soon broken as he defected to GeN's New Breed, showing signs of a heel turn. His heel turn would be final as he defeated Phantom and Wolf to win and unify the United States and Intercontinental Championship at Seasons Beatings, with help from GeN. His reign would continue as he defended his title against Kronik on the following Nitro, despite losing a match to him earlier. However, he would defend his title by disqualification. At the start of 2014, he confronted uCw Tag Team Champion Jordan Wolfe, who bashed each other back an forth until Wolfe challenged Steel for the Global Championship, or the WSX would attack him. Despite being outnumbered, Steel declined the challenge and fought the WSX, to no avail. He was being carried out of the arena by the members before it was annouced he would defend his title against Wolfe in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at the upcoming PPV, Proving Grounds. Before that, he would have to defend his title the same night of the attack against Kronik. Beforehand, Steel annouced that he left the New Breed and had come to his senses. Steel lost the match and the championship. As he headed backstage, he was once again attacked by the WSX, before being saved by the returning Cast and two unknown men. Following his loss, he offered his assistance to the WSX, before betraying them. He no-showed the Global Championship match at Proving Grounds. He briefly stopped competing due to injuries before returning on Jaunary 23th to defeat Bryan Steel in a Submission match. Throughout late January and early February, SteelSpur started an "anti-legends" movement, primarily targeting veterans Jordan Collins, MMD, Jordan Wolfe, and General Manager GeN for "hogging" all the spotlights. He would form the "Broken Future" stable with Hollywood Cole and the uCw Netherlands Champion Jordi Ajantes. This would transition SteelSpur into a tweener role. Rumors began circulating that he would be leaving uCw in March, which was later confirmed by Steel himself. Before March, however, he was suspended for speaking out against GeN. Steel then annouced that he quit uCw, for the final time, and that he was never going back. New International Wrestling Alliance (2014) It was confirmed on February 17th that SteelSpur had signed a contract with the NIWA. He made his debut a month later on the March 17th edition of Breakdown, defeating D. Y. Nasty. After the win, he took another leave of absence to heal his knee. He then made several more appearances before returning at the Premonition PPV to debut his Devil's Den talk show. He was confronted by old uCw rival Jordan Collins, who offered an alliance with him. He initially declined, before saying he'll "think about it" and exiting the ring. Despite this confrontation, no resolution would follow and the company would silently disband afterwards. Online Championship Wrestling (2016-present) After a nearly two-year hiatus, on January 27th, 2016, SteelSpur, under the new name "Bray S. Spur" appeared in an OCW promo hyping the "revitalization of the Broken Spirit". Other appearances In late September 2013, SteelSpur briefly signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Federation. In his debut promo, he explained that his previous company, uCw, had misused him and vowed to save CWF from its so-called downfall. SteelSpur made his TV debut at the Blam! Awards attacking Ex-Er backstage. Afterwards, he was assaulted by West Country Wallace and managed to escape him, sparking a feud between the two. However, since then, he has been on hiatus from the company to focus on uCw. He then announced a return to the company before realizing it had been sold out. It was rumoured that SteelSpur had planned an appearance for Frontier Grappling Arts. It was soon confirmed that he signed a one-off with the company and would debut at it's supershow Above and Beyond III. He appeared in a pre-match vignette, sporting a new suit-wearing "honest man" character as a villain. He made his debut in the pre-show battle royal, being the first man eliminated. Steel was annouced as part of an HWE tournament to determine the HWE World Champion. He soon ejected himself from the tournament. Personal life SteelSpur has stated that his gimmick is an expression of his true self, with him being mostly silent, dark, a loner. He also suffers from an anti-social disorder. He is currently in a relationship with K-Mart employee Kaylee Harris. He has a sister named Kelsie, who is in training under the ring-name "Scarlet" . He also has a brother who is in training. In wrestling Finishing Moves ' As SteelSpur' *'Poison V2 '- (Tombstone Piledriver) (2016 - present) *Poison - (Fireman Slam transition into a Death Valley Driver) (2010 - 2015) *'Scorpion's Crosslock' - (Crossface) (2010 - present) *Go to Hell - (2011 - 2012 ; Used now as a signature) *Sharpshooter - (2012) *Knee Facebuster - (2010 - 2011) ' As Mystique' *Dead on Arrival - (Kneeling reverse piledriver) - (2010 - 2013) *Dark Fixture - (Crossface) - (2010 - 2013) As Cobra *Say Your Prayers - (Cradle belly to back pildriver) - (2013) *Viper's Vise - (Anaconda Vise) - (2013) Signature Moves As SteelSpur *Three Amigos - Used as tribute to Eddie Guerrero (2012 - present) *Shining Wizard - (2010) *Lionsault - (2010 ; Used sporadically in 2011; 2013) *Frog Splash - (2010 ; Used now as a regular move) *'Stegdecution' - (Jumping DDT) - (2014 - present) *'Go to Hell' (One-Handed Chokeslam) - (2013 - present) *S.S. (Scorpion's Snapmare) - (Parallel snapmare into a kick to the chest) - (2012 - 2013) *Cobra Down (Argentine backbreaker transition into a facebuster) - (2013) As Cobra *Cobra Down (Argentine backbreaker transition into a facebuster) - (2013) *Snake Bite (One-Handed Chokeslam) - (2013) As Mystique *Superkick *Hidden Forever (Package piledriver) Nicknames *Scorpion *Steel *'The Broken Spirit' *The Scorpionic Sociopath *'The Best in the World (At What No One Can Do Right)' Wrestling themes *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixZDTiXiHsc Riot - Three Days Grace - (uCw ; CWF) (2013 - present)] *Evil Ways (Justice Mix) - Blues Sacareno (as Mystique) - (uCw) (2013) Championships and Accomplishments Undisputed Championship Wrestling *uCw Hardcore Championship (1 time) *uCw Intercontinental Championship (1 time, final) *uCw United States Championship (1 time, final) *uCw Global Championship (1 time) Category:Original Category:UCW